1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of static structures, and to the particular field of gasoline engine housing structures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many industrial operations require the use of gasoline engines. Drilling operations and the like are examples of such industrial operations. However, those skilled in the art will be able to envision many other such operations.
The engines used in such operations are often located outdoors. This presents several problems. Included among the problems is the exposure of the engine to the environment, which is especially difficult if the environment is harsh. Still other problems include the noise generated by the engine when it is in operation, which can create environmental issues with neighbors, especially in or near residential areas. Since an engine of this sort is not visually appealing, such engines may create problems associated with the aesthetics of such an engine. It is also noted that an exposed engine may be subject to vandalism.
Buildings presently used in industries, such as the gas exploration industry, are generally one-piece units with a screen wire opening on one end and openable doors on the other end. Such buildings cannot be totally closed during engine operation because such total closure may prevent air from flowing to the engine during engine operation thereby endangering the engine from overheating or even creating a danger of accumulated exhaust gases near the engine. Access to an engine in such buildings may be difficult and the building may not be amenable to accommodating various sizes of engines.
Still further, some presently available buildings are fabricated from metal which generally cannot be made aesthetically pleasing and may amplify noise associated with engine operation.
Still further, many presently available buildings are not easily moved from one site to another and may have to be transported from an assembly area to the site. This may create transportation issues.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that is easily constructed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that will substantially reduce engine noise at neighboring locations while still permitting proper air flow to the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can be constructed at one location and easily transported to another location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can be constructed on site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can be made aesthetically pleasing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can protect the engine from environmental conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can protect the engine from vandalism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can protect the engine from unforseen problems associated with open air operation and exposure of the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can protect the engine while controlling emissions associated with the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that can protect the engine while also controlling heat associated with engine operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that is amenable to a wide variety of engine sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for an engine, such as a gasoline engine, that will protect the engine while also permitting easy access to the engine.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a static structure for housing a gasoline engine which comprises a front end wall, a rear end wall, a loadable door in the front end wall, a shroud unit on the rear end wall, a roof, a first side wall, a second side wall, and a plurality of offset sections in both the first side wall and the second side wall. Each offset section of the plurality of offset sections is spaced apart from offset sections immediately adjacent thereto, and an air exit gap is defined between each offset section and the offset sections adjacent thereto. The air gaps are sized to permit air to flow out of the interior of the static structure but will keep most, if not all, of the noise associated with engine operation within the structure. The walls and roof of the structure can be painted and shaped to present a pleasing aesthetic appearance that blends with the area in which the structure is located. Siding and shingles can also be added if desired.
The structure further includes an air exit gap defined through the roof with the roof air gap being sized to cooperate with the exit air gaps in the walls to permit air flow and heat flow out of the structure while containing noise within the structure. Air flows into the structure via an air intake duct connected to the shroud unit. An acoustic panel is mounted on each offset section and a plurality of acoustic panels are mounted on the roof. The acoustic panels absorb noise and contain such noise in the structure. An inlet air gap is defined between the shroud unit and the rear wall, with the inlet air gap being fluidically connected to said air intake duct.